It's Complicated
by IvyD
Summary: Lisanna is wedging herself in between Lucy and Natsu. Lucy gets kicked off the team and is replaced with Lisanna. What will happen? How will this affect the guild? Why is Natsu so ridiculously dense? And most of all, how will it affect Lucy? (Sorry I'm bad at summaries but the story is good) NaLu just got a lot more complicated. No swearing or anything like that but T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, and I wasn't even planning on making a story at first. So, you should all go thank cherrila and visit her page. Right now. Go ahead.**

**I'll wait.**

**Okay! Here we go! My first ever chapter in my first ever fanfic! YAY!**

**Chapter 1: Realization and Betrayal**

_-flashback-_

_Normal P.O.V._

_It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. Everyone was happy except for a certain blonde mage in a lonely corner._

_Lucy P.O.V._

_It was weird. Ever since Lissana came back from Edolas, Natsu and I haven't really gotten to spend much time together like we used to. I don't know why, but it just bothers me for some reason. Everywhere he goes, Lissana follows like some crazy fangirl. It annoys me. I sulked in my corner when I saw Erza my best friend Levy walking towards me. I was about to greet them with a smile when I noticed Levy's grim expression. Erza was sobbing._

"_Oh, no" I thought._

_Levy's P.O.V._

_I was walking through the guild looking for Lucy when I spotted team Natsu. I walked over, but Lucy wasn't with them. They must've been discussing something serious cuz they all looked pretty deep in their thoughts. Then I noticed Lissana. "Where's Lucy" I asked in confusion._

_Erza was the first to snap out of her trance. _

"_Levy, can we ask you to do us a favor?" Erza said with pleading eyes, "None of us have the heart for it" she said single tear slid down her face._

_I wondered what she meant. If it was something that even Erza didn't have the heart to do, it would probably kill me. Then I noticed Lissana's smirk, and compared it to everyone else's serious and grim faces. "No" I thought, "they wouldn't dare do that to Lu-"_

"_We need you to ask Lucy to resign from team Natsu so that Lissana can join!" Natsu said, interrupting my thoughts. I immediately felt sick to my stomach. I doubled over._

"_W-WHAT?" I screamed at him. "NO! YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO LU-CHAN! DID YOU EVEN THINK HOW THIS WOULD AFFECT HER?!" I looked at all of them in disbelief. Erza was now sobbing. Lissana was now sitting in Natsu's lap. I stared at the two, and the realization hit me like a double-decker bus. Levy walked away, Erza following her._

_Erza's P.O.V._

_I followed Levy to where Lucy was. If Lucy wasn't going to be on the team, neither was I. I just noticed I was crying. Sobbing actually. I felt awful for not saying anything in the matter. I was just so shocked. The whole idea of kicking Lucy of the team made me completely paralyzed. All I could do during our team meeting was sit and cry. I promised myself that I would never be so weak in my life. "I have to repay Lucy somehow" I thought. We were now standing in front of her. I noticed Levy was crying now as well._

"_L-lucy" she said, "Natsu a-and the others except Erza w-want you off Team N-natsu!" She yelled, jumping into Lucy's arms sobbing. Lucy didn't say anything. I had to do something. NOW._

"_LUCY!" I screamed. I pointed to Lissana and Natsu, who were now leaning in for a kiss. "Natsu is replacing you with Lissana._**(a/n: Lissana, I HATE YOU FOR NO REASON)**_She tricked into thinking she was more powerful than you, which she is not. Your potential far exceeds Lissana's maximum power" Lucy stood up, and walked over to Natsu and Lissana, a demonic aura surrounding her._

_Lucy's P.O.V._

_Levy suddenly jumped into my arms crying. I listened as she explained everything. Anger slowly boiled up inside of me. Suddenly Erza screamed my name. She explained things even more while I held Levy, who was still crying. When Erza finished, I couldn't take it. I walked over to Natsu and Lissana, who were about to kiss. When I was standing in front of them, I tried, I really tried to brush it off. To let it go. But I couldn't hold it back anymore._**(a/n: pun not intended)**

_Lissana's P.O.V._

_I was almost there! I was finally going to kiss Natsu, just like I've always wanted! And this time, Lucy wasn't around to ruin it. Sure, I may have taken things to the extremes, but it totally about to be worth it! Almost there..._

_I closed my eyes, but instead of Natsu's lips, I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and punch me in the face. I flew across the guild and smashed in the wall. Then, I heard someone scream "LUCY KICK!" The guild doors opened and slammed shut._

_I saw Levy and Erza run after my least favorite blonde mage._

_-flashback end-_

**So? Whaddya think? Diddya like it? Please review follow and favorite me and my story please! **

**If you liked it, don't forget to thank cherilla for telling me to make my story! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Special thanks to .H, 90, MYK-ON, ****Naeda Beasly, and most of all, the only reason I wrote my story: cherrila! If you like my story, special thanks to these flihbehjhonka people. (flihbehjhonka can mean anything. Obviously in this case it means all things ) Btw sorry it's so short.**

Lisanna's P.O.V.

"That's it" I thought, "That is IT. I HATE Lucy Heartfilia, now and forever! I mean, what did I ever do to her?! I'm absolutely positive she would've done the EXACT same thing. I thought she would understand. I thought that we coulda been friends, but NO! She just HAD to ruin everything! I might have even tried to get her back on the team! I think. Maybe. I DON'T KNOW! Whatever. She is now my rival.

My mortal enemy.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Ouch. I just got beat up by Lucy. Tiny, weak Lucy. I think I just felt some of my pride disappear and some of my dignity wither away. Wow. Maybe she took that too hard. Actually, I just now remembered that you can have tons of people on a team, and I highly doubt that Lissana could forget something as critical as that. **(a/n:OH MY GOD! Is Natsu actually THINKING?!) **And now that I think about it **(a/n: OH MY GOD HE IS!)**, instead of me going fishing with Luce and Happy or going on a job with the team, I'd go somewhere with Lissana. It's almost like I've-

"NATSU!" someone screamed, obviously irritated.

Erza P.O.V.

It's a good thing I'm used to running, because she was a lot faster than I expected. Levy barely kept up. Eventually she passed out and I had to carry her. After what seemed like hours (Levy was A LOT heavier than she looked) we arrived in front of Lucy's apartment. She ran inside and locked herself in her room. Levy went downstairs to pay Lucy's rent, saying that it might cheer her up. I called Freed and asked him to put an enchantment around the apartment so Lisanna and Natsu can't get in.

Lucy's sobs could be heard throughout all of Magnolia.

**And that's the end! Whadidga think? Here are your options:**

**A) Love**

**B) A**

**C) Like**

**D) C**

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh heh heh heh . . .**

**Long time no see! Wow, ot's been practically a year . . . ^_^"**

**Sorry bout that, but I promise I'll do better. And I got a laptop (broke the computer watching vines while drinking hot cocoa. NOT a good idea . . .) ****_AND _****it's summertime (YAY!) so I have more time on my hands. SPECIAL SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**melanie, kitkatalverez, Bookworm19810, kaitlyn fryar, cliffhanger2, ElementalMakeDragon, Penny222000, Ebony, Fr00py, ANG3LOOM, cataclysmicangels, FairyTail123, Beckylu4, 90, Naeda Beasly, aylanecole123, XxX12KeysXxX, Icyicy00, Allimay, , MYK-ON, and the one who inspired me to write: Cherrila!**

**Okai, here we gooooooo!**

_Normal P.O.V._

"Natsu, get your BUTT over here _NOW!_" Lisanna shrieked at the top of her lungs. The whole guild watched in silent horror as Natsu took slow, shaky steps towards his 'girlfriend'. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then closed it. Opened it again, closed it again. Open. Close. Open. Close. O-

"If your'e going to say something, just _SAY IT!_" Lisanna yelled.

"You-"

"Shut up!"

"But-"

"Shut it!"

"But you said-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Lisanna screamed. She stomped her foot on the ground **(a/n: and broke the floorboards XD) **as a strong demonic aura began surrounding her. Everyone in the guild knew that whatever was about to happen they'd better get the #$% outta there before Lisanna blew up.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" screamed Laki.

And they did.

All except for one pink-haired fire mage who was frozen on the spot, trembling with fear in the deserted guild. The scene that happened afterwards was so horribly gruesome that I didn't have the willpower to write it here, so I'll just say this:

Natsu was put "out of action" for a while . . .

_Lucy P.O.V._

I know Levy and Erza are chasing after me. I hear them calling my name, but I don't care. I just want to get away, find a new path. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I'd never run away from home. I could've had a luxurious life, not having to exhaust my self trying to get next months rent money. I could have married the duke, I could have eventually fallen for him **(a/n: I highly doubt that) **and we could've had kids. I could have been happier than I am right now, but oh well. I did run away from home, and I don't live in the lap of luxury, and I didn't marry the duke and have kids. If only . . .

I'm approaching my apartment.

I'm inside.

I'm sprinting to my room, closing the door and locking it.

I sit in the closet.

_I cry._

**I am SO sorry about the late update. SOOOO SORRRRY! I SWEAR on my love of NaLu that I will do better. If I don't get in another chapter by the end of the day, I will convert to GRATSU (ugh). Also, thanks again SO MUCH to the reviewers! I cant believe that on the first day this story got SO MANY REVIEWS (just learned how to view them XD)! I was so happy that I started crying! PEACE OUT! **

**~IvyD**


	4. Chapter 4

**This ****_technically _****counts as a chapter, and looking back I realized that I had forgotten to do a disclaimer. So, I decided to make a disclaimer into a "chapter" to I don't have to convert to Gratsu (ugh!). All in all, I think this was a great decision. ****_BUT,_**** since I can't just leave you guys hanging, I guess I have to do ****_something _****with this chapter. (Do I really need a disclaimer? Cuz if I did own fairy tail, I highly doubt that I would be writing Fairy Tail fanfics.) This is a filler chapter, so it's just gonna be a chat room with all the characters and myself.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail. But sometimes I wish I did . . .**

**HERE WE GOOOOOO!**

IvyD: Welcome to the Fairy Tail chat room! Now say whatever you want behind the protection of your computer screen!

Levy: I'm not sure that can really protect us . . .

IvyD: Well, why wouldn't it?

Lucy: Because a computer screen is NOT a flipping shield!

Erza: And it strains your eyes a lot.

Natsu: Yea dat iz tru

Gray: Why are you typing like an idiot, you moron?!

Lisanna: . . .

Natsu: Cuz Lis beat me up an everthin hurts so im trying 2 make as little movment as possible

Lucy/Erza/Levy/Gray: SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU DENSE JERK!

Lisanna: Ha ha the idiots are typing in unison! XD XD XD

Lucy: LISANNA NOBODY ASKED YOU WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!

Lisanna: Because I am a star, and stars _must_ shine! :P

IvyD: Actually . . .

Lisanna: Don't even say anything, _little-miss author._

IvyD: . . . jerk . . . .*

Levy/Lucy: DON'T USE THE SACRED WORD '_AUTHOR_' AS AN INSULT YOU WENCH!

Natsu: uh oh . . .

Lisanna: Wench? WENCH?! WHO THE #$% DO YOU THINK YOUR'E TALKING TO?!

Erza: They are obviously talking to you, _brat._

IvyD: Guys, maybe we should all calm down . . .

Natsu: ya ivy is rite we must calm down be4 things get rele bad . . .

Lisanna: SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE COME OVER AND BEAT YOU UP AGAIN!

Natsu: . . .

_**Natsu has left the chat room.**_

IvyD: Yeesh, Lisanna. You have SERIOUS issues.

Levy: Yep.

Lucy: Sad but true.

Erza: Have you considered therapy?

Lisanna: I don't need your "pity", or your "sympathy", and I CERTAINLY don't need therapy!

IvyD: I wasn't detecting pity or sympathy. All I saw was sarcasm.

Levy: Yep.

Lucy: Sad but true.

Erza: But seriously. Have you considered therapy?

Lisanna: ARRRGH! SHADDUP!

Levy: What, are you a pirate now?

Lucy: Nice one, Levy-chan!

Erza:XD

IvyD: LOL!

Lisanna: UGH. Why do I even _bother _trying to talk to imebiciles like you!

**_Lisanna has left the chat room_**

Levy: She spelled imbeciles wrong X3

Lucy: XD

Erza: :D

IvyD: ={D

Levy: FOUR WAY ULTIMATE LONG DISTANCE INTERNET CHAT PAGE HIGH-FIVE!

Lucy/Erza/Levy/IvyD: FOUR WAY ULTIMATE LONG DISTANCE INTERNET CHAT PAGE HIGH-FIVE!

_**Lucy has left the chat room**_

_**Erza has left the chat room**_

_**Levy has left the chat room**_

_**IvyD has left the chat room**_

Gray: I can't believe they forgot about me . . . *sniff* FINE THEN! I'LL JUST LEAVE TOO!

_**Gray has left the chat room**_

**(They all smashed their computers when they did the high-five thing XD) Whadidga think? Was it okay for a filler chapter? I think that whenever I run out of ideas I'll just do a chat room chapter. Also, feel free to review, and I'm open to suggestions as well! SEE YA TOMORROW! ~ IvyD**

**P.S.- Yes, I did just say see you tomorrow. Expect new chapters soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, yes, I know. . . I SAID TOMORROW. But I kinda sorta ran out of material. And I went on vacation (for the first time in 7 years). And I was visiting family. And planning for the reunion next year. AND trying out for volleyball. I made the team. We went to tournaments this year; it was FLIPPING AMAZING. But then we lost...**

**And I have a crap-ton of homework. But I'm back now, and that's what counts...right? RIGHT! I'M FLIBEHJHONKEN PUMPED UP NOW! LET'S DO THIS!**

___Flashback___

_Normal P.O.V._

_It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. Everyone was happy except for a certain blonde mage in a lonely corner._

_Gray P.O.V._

"_Hey, Gray! We're about to have an important meeting with Team Natsu, so hurry up!" I heard Lisanna say, just a little too cheerily. She was practically gushing rainbows._

"_A meeting? When exactly was this 'meeting' scheduled?" I asked skeptically. She wasn't a part of the team. Ever since she came back from Edolas, she's been doing whatever she could to get close to Natsu, and that includes playing several annoying jokes on none other than me. Sometimes I wish that she had never come back from Edolas, she's become such a pain._

_Nothing like the sweet girl she used to be._

_She giggled and gestured for me to follow her, then began walking to a table in a lonely corner where Natsu, Erza, and Happy were already seated. I followed, and Lisanna and I both took seats. _

"_Right!" Natsu started, "Now that we're all here, we can finally discu-"_

"_What about Lucy?" I had asked, slightly alarmed. I scanned the guild hall for the blonde mage and found her sitting in a lonely corner. I stood and was about to wave her over, but Lisanna quickly stood and forced me back into my chair with a surprising amount of force. She then walked over to Natsu, sat in his LAP, and prompted him to continue. I think I _might _just know what this meeting is all about._

"_Oh no" I mutter underneath my breath. I look to Erza for help, but she seems pretty broken about what's to come._

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

I wander aimlessly throughout Magnolia. I've felt the urge to look for Lucy many times now, but I know it's probably a little too soon for that. I tried to defend her, I really did, but whenever I attempted to say anything against the matter, Lissana would break into a "coughing fit", that wench. I still can't believe Natsu let himself be manipulated like that! I sighed.

_I miss Lucy. . ._

"Gray-sama? Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. I look over my shoulder to see Juvia. I put on my best carefree face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I snap, hoping she buys it and leaves me alone. She frowns and steps closer.

_Crap, it isn't working! If she finds out I'm this stressed about Lucy, this could get bad! What do I do, what do I do?!_

"Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia understands why you are upset. Lucy was very important to your team, for both survival and sentimental reasons." She paused and looked up at me, and smiled. "Everything is going to work out, one way or another" she says as she gives me a (slightly longer than necessary) hug.

I look down at her. It's funny how a few kind words can cheer you up just like that.

_And even funnier how a simple (slightly longer than necessary) hug can make you feel like you're on top of the world._

_Lucy P.O.V._

"_Hey, you said you wanted to be a part of Fairy Tail, right? Then come on!"_

"_That's great, Luigi"_

"_Yo Luce!"_

"_Happy birthday!" "It's been exactly one year since you joined Fairy Tail!"_

"_Because I like having you around"_

"_**Luce"**_

* * *

I wake with tears running down my face. I miss the good old days and all the fun we used to have on our jobs. I miss him fighting with Gray and then turning all buddy-buddy when Erza would glance their way. I miss all of our crazy antics. But most of all . . .

_I miss Natsu._

"Luce, what're you doin' down there?"

Levy P.O.V.

"Do you think she's okay in there?" I ask Erza, glancing at the bathroom door. "I mean, it's been almost an hour. She should have come out by now." I can tell Erza is worried because she's had a slice of strawberry cake in front of her - which she brings with her everywhere for some reason - for the past 20 minutes, and has only eaten a few bites.

"No, I don't think she's okay" the red-haired mage responds. "After all, she did just get her heart broken. Just give her some time. Lucy's strong, and can bounce back from just about anything. I have faith in her!"

And with that, she stabbed the cake with her fork, and devoured the thing in one (extremely large) bite.

_SMACK!_

_. . . oh dear . . ._

I watched in silence as Lucy stormed out of the bathroom, Natsu right behind her.

"OW! What was THAT for?!"

_. . . Natsu . . ._

"Just leave me alone!"

"But-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" screeched Lu-chan.

"Yeesh! Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"USE THE DOOR, BLOCKHEAD!"

_You are SUCH an idiot!_

_Timeskip to later that night at the guild_

Lucy P.O.V.

What a jerk! First he breaks my heart, and then asks me if I want to go on a job! I mean, _who does that?!_

"You okay Lucy?" asked Mira-san.

"Yeah fine, why?" I ask, sipping my strawberry smoothie. She paused for a moment, in deep thought.

"You know, I can still remember the day you first came here like it was yesterday." She finally replies after about 5 minutes.

"Umm. . . okay. Bu what does that have to do with-"

"Just out of curiosity, how exactly did you two meet?" She asks innocently. Too innocently.

This seems suspicious, but I play along just to see where it goes.

"Hmm, let's see... I guess I just came across this Fake Salamander Guy and got myself put under an enchantment. He thought that the Salamander was Igneel." I say, smiling at the memory. "When I saw him, the enchantment cast on me disappeared, and I escaped."

"I see..." Mira says slyly. "Was anyone else affected?"

I hesitantly say no, and she looks like a little kid on Christmas Day.

"I KNEW IT!" Mira squeals excitedly. "I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!"

_I don't like where this is going..._

"Knew what?" I ask, a little scared to know the answer.

"Let me explain!", she starts. "A charm like that can only be broken if the 'victim' sees his or her soulmate!" She looks at me, probably waiting for my reaction.

"So...you're saying that..." I gulp. "Natsu is my-WAAAAH!"

Suddenly I am no longer sitting at the bar with Mira, but zipping towards my home at lightening speed.

* * *

**I am SO SORRY for ending it here. I know that I should have written more after I left you guys hanging for, like, a year. And a half.**

**BUT, do not worry, because I know what I want to happen next. And I will type it. And everyone will be happy. Next chapter is coming soon! **

**LOVE YA'LL!**


End file.
